once again
by Dakotstewxo
Summary: Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning haven't seen each other since 2014 and that was only for a couple of minutes. Now they see each other again but everything is different. Kristen/Dakota fanfiction, romance.


**Kristens POV:**

I looked at my bedside table and looked at the clock it read **2:30pm** , I was bored and in my room listening to _'the beatles'_ on my record player. I sat on my bed and was thinking about inviting someone over, but who? I knew that CJ was visiting family, Suzi Riemer was doing more celebrity 'carversations' and my buddy Taylor Lautner was promoting his new movie _"the ridiculous 6"_.

I sighed and turned on the TV and TMZ was on, I really don't like TMZ because all it is, is getting into other peoples business, but before I was about to change the channel TMZ had reported that my friend Dakota Fanning that I have known for years has broken up with her now ex-boyfriend Jamie, which kind of surprised me because they always looked happy together, and have been dating 3 years now.

I then felt my eyes widen and a tiny smirk appear on my face, _Dakota is now single_ I thought to myself, _Dakota fucking Fanning is now single!_ 5 years back when promoting _"the runaways",_ and filming I have always really admired Dakota even though I'm 4 years older than her, she was always happy and smart, and I really looked up to that, I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. I'm not in love with anyone right now, about a year ago I finally realized my sexuality, I have always thought I was straight, but it turns out I'm attracted to women. Nobody but a couple of my close non-famous friends know I'm a lesbian, not even my family knows.

* * *

An hour and a half has passed, it turns out I fell asleep on my bed. I woke up rubbing my eyes and looked at the clock as I sat up, it read **3:45pm,** I was still very bored, but then I realized that I have dreamed of Dakota, I dreamed about seeing her again and what would happen and what we would talk about. I then sighed and looked around the room and saw my phone next to the TV, and got up and grabbed it. I went to my contacts, and found Dakota number, and dialed it. *Ring... Ring* after 2 rings I heard a soft sweet voice say "Hello, its Dakota Fanning", I slightly smiled and replied back with "Hey, Dakota its Kristen... Stewart". "Kristen! Hey Whats up", Dakota said excitedly. "Not much I'm at my house right now, and extremely bored. I was um.. wondering if you wanted to come hang out, with me?" I said kind of shyly, I didn't know what she would think about me calling her up randomly. "Sure! I would love too, I have all day and tomorrow off, so maybe we could have some fun and go to some sort of club or something." Dakota said happier than I thought she would about coming over. "Okay great, I'll come pick you up in an hour so and we can discuss what we wanna do." I said smiling. "Sure sounds great, I look forward to seeing your pretty face in person again, instead of on TV and magazines of tabloids." Dakota chuckled. "okay see you later then bye." I hung up the phone, suddenly realizing that Jamie and Dakota could still be together, that maybe it was just a tabloids that they broke up. "shit." I said quietly to myself. I then sighed and picked out some new fresh clothes to wear, I took off my sweatpants and put on tight blue jeans and a tight shirt that says 'Tom Boy' on it. Since me and Dakota might be going to a club I didn't want to wear something too nice.

I went into the bathroom, fixed my hair making it look nice, I freshened up my breath and put a tiny bit of Chanel perfume on. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, and nodded to myself, grabbed my keys, and went to my blue Chevrolet truck. As I turned the ignition I thought about what Dakota said before I hung up, she said I have a pretty face, which I was surprised about because Dakota is gorgeous and I didn't think Dakota would say something like that, usually that's me who makes the comments. Although I haven't seen Dakota in a long time so she has probably changed a lot, I'm definitely excited to see how she looks now.

I started to drive and think to myself on what we would do, I don't really know if I am up for going to a club, but maybe we can go out to dinner, then go back to my place. About 30 minutes later I arrived at Dakotas house, I pulled in her drive way, parked, and got out of the car to knock on her door. *Knock...Knock..Knock* 30 seconds later the door opened, and a small, beautiful, blonde person was standing in front of me. Right now I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest, and all I feel is butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Kristen, I can't believe your here!" Dakota said wrapping her arms around my neck. I then hugged her back putting my arms around her firm waist. We hugged for about 2 minutes until we both pulled away, I could finally see Dakota enough to admire how beautiful she looks, she definitely looks older, but better than ever. "Wow Dakota, you look... striking!" I said a little to excitedly, and happy. Dakota was wearing casual clothes like I am, she is wearing skinny jeans with a white tank top, no bra. "Thanks so do you." She said smiling. "No really Dakota, look at you, look at how much more older, but, but hotter you look!" I was then thinking to myself, that I have never seen someone more beautiful. I took a deep breath, putting my hand in hers, walking her to my truck. Smiling.

Note: This is my first story, the story will get more interesting later on. There will hopefully be more a lot more chapters ahead!

please review, tell me what you think.


End file.
